List of Chillverse 2.0 Characters
A list of all of the Chillverse 2.0 characters Heroes *James Avalone was born and raised until he was thirteen years old in the vicinity of Avalon, in a reaction with the M'Kraan Crystal, he and his sister Janine were transported from the first Chillverse to the second, and as such, he is not a Chillverse 2.0 counterpart. James is fourteen years old, in personality, he is kindhearted and awkward, but also has smarts, being a junior scientist, he was an apprentice under Falco the Eagle in Chillverse 1.0, and he possesses the natural ability of any Avalonian, which can involve stretching out large angelic wings, and, because of his Avalon Force training, become an archangel. His father is Kain Avalone, who was killed during the second Legacy -Battlers tournament. *Janine Avalone is the quirky younger sister of James Avalone, she is thirteen years old and was raised in Avalon by her deceased father, Kain Avalone, in a reaction with the M'Kraan Crystal, she and her brother James were transported from the first Chillverse to the second, and as such, she is not a Chillverse 2.0 counterpart. Janine, like her brother, is somewhat awkward, but is usually the one keeping James in place, she is an avid shopaholic and is very energetic, as well as being a big fan of coffee. Though not with much abilities, she possesses the natural ability of any Avalonian, which can involve stretching out large angelic wings. *Jadir the Wolverine is a rash and reckless 14 year-old from Euris. Born in a small village for only two years before a sudden fire, caused by a magic accident which intensified the suns rays and burn the village down to the ground he was forced to flee into the forest where, thinking he was about to die was instead healed and bestowed with a strange tatoo reading "Chosen of the Forest". He escaped to the streets of a city, He spent most of his life dealing with gangs and other such, which is probably the reason he acts the way he does. *Jayceson Avis is a 21 year old humming bird who is calm and soothing to be around with a serene demeanor, He's an aspiring actor but isn't against getting his hands dirty when he needs to, he's lived a rather normal life with very few notable experiences, he claims that he's boring but is always ready for adventure, he's skilled with knifes and healing magic. *Tyflo Cantemem is a excitable antro-fox, aged 14, he lacks much of an attention span and is easily confused due to being naive but is quickly becoming quite the intellectual due to him living life at his own pace, he's incredibly unsure about his future but he lives by strict morals he set for himself. He loves music and video games more than anything to the point where his obsession is almost out of hand, he's also known for consuming way to much sugar which is most likely why sometimes he seems more excited than others, he's not much of a help in battle due to his fraile form but he's quick and has good agility, he fights with a dagger. He has trouble making friends with the rest of the cast due to accidentally annoying them but he tries really hard anyway.. *Crymson the Cat is a 17 year old cat from the mysterious Angel Island. Originally bullied as a child she later began to find hope in her life when gaining more friends and when asked by an unknown tribe to learn the Way of the Staff, giving her a magic staff that allows her to maximize her hidden fire potential. Her soon after however her life quickly fell back under when her father died, sending her into depression. On top of that her new step father wanted her to be more feminine leading the two to stand off. On top of that her master began attacking her for some reason forcing her to fight back and unlock her first fire form White Flare. He stated he did this as he wanted her to unlock the form and become better in which Crym replies that she is no better than anyone and no one is better than her, surpassing her master once and for all. Later on after her brother left out late one night and Crym in curiousity and worry was told to follow him. She did and as such watched him get gunned down by the G.U.N in an accident. In a fit of rage Crymson unlocked her Fury Flare form, decimating everything in the area. It was because of this her step-dad thinks she was the cause of the murder and as such she ran away from her old life. To compensate for the manslaughter, G.U.N let her off the hook as well as suggesting she go to Emerald Revenue Academy where she met new friends and began the rest of her life. *Technite Kimble was once a brilliant and nearly unrivaled scientist until one day he was turned into the meancing Dr.Kintobot in a lab experiment gone wrong. In an attempt to remove evil from an unknown creature it all blew up in his face. Forced to install new robotics on himself to prevent death, he had become stronger (mentally and physically) than he had ever been. Bent on World Domination he was always stopped by many heroes in the chillverse, including Apallo and his siblings until one day one of his biggest ideas came crashing down nearly killing him, until his daughter came and saved him. After a while she managed to restrain her father, in order to restore him to the man he used to be,before the accident. *Gwendolyn "Nina" Kintobot is the only daughter of Technite Kimble (now known as Dr.Kintobot). Originally an accomplice of Kintobot she learned of her father's origins and turned a new leaf. *Apallo Junior the Hedgehog is the 18 year old son of Apallo the Hedgehog and Hasa the Fox as well as the leader of the Solar Flare Hunters, the group notorious for the defeat of the Blacklust clan. He later came to the past to defeat them entirely, but ended up staying after he fell in love with Crymson the Cat. *Nimbus the Hedgehog an only son to the famous drum player, Christoph the Hedgehog. Growing up as a famous man's child, Cloud had the pampered life, a life that he saw as boring growing up. All that changed when he developed his powers of and super speed along with some mystical powers given to him by his mother, Clair the Hedgehog. When he was 18, he met up with Junior the Hedgehog and Heart the Androhog to form a trio dedicated on fighting the Blacklust Clan. *Kotana the Cat was a runaway from a noble family in Majang After earning enough to go to Kōutei, she brought an expensive apartment with some funds of her own. She was then a local stage preformer, always using her abilities on the stage for her belly dancing act. One day she ment Voltio in a local show and since then, the two of them have been together, and even started a family. *Adam the Wolf was born in a dysfunctional family. At times he would hate them but would show some compasion for his family members once in a while exepct for one person. his step-father who looked down apon him for doing nothing but work on his computer, and for quitting a job that Adam didnt enjoy doing. Sickened by this treatment, Adam attempted to invent a device that could earn the family some money. His step father didnt like this and still looked down on him and started to become interolerable. After a few months, his invention was completed, Adam's first invention the Energy Fountian provided free energy that powered at least a half of a continent by using Air as a resource. After this device was manufactured into larger and smaller models Adam helped his family members pay off every bill and debt they had owed and as a result of this , his step father got divoriced, due to the fact that he attacked Adam during an interview. To this day Adam's genius excells that of Diana Solaris, and was offered a position in the N.M.A. years later but refused.He then joined OmegaCorp where he met his partner who then became his wife, and mother of his only child. *Apallo the Hedgehog is one of the three children of Solarburst and Lunana, two legendary warriors. Sent to the Earth by his parents to avoid their deaths in the Great Eight battle. He, along with his three siblngs lived in Starlight Ridge for most of their life until one day they had discovered the legend of the Zero Islands, and the powerful ancient weapons rumored to be there. From then on Apallo went on a series of adventures against Dr.Kintobot gaining a strong relationship with them as he regained his peaceful self. As of now, Apallo has not been seen by anyone in months. *Orphan the Albino Hedgehog Due to his bad childhood of being abused and harassed all the time, Orphan is shy and lonely. Before met people like Junior and his love intrest Vinka, he was always alone, he had lost his parents in an accident. He wondered the streets until he found a new family who hid him from the public to protect him. Later in his Adult years. He had saved an entire city from an invasion and was given a mansion as a reward. He still felt lonely inside but was happy that the world liked him. Now he lives with Vinka who is his first and only love. They met though Junior who was friends with Orphan for a while. *Lunas the Hedgehog is one of the three children of Solarburst and Lunana, two legendary warriors. Sent to the Earth by his parents to avoid their deaths in the Great Eight battle. He, along with his three siblings lived in Starlight Ridge for most of their life until one day they had discovered the legend of the Zero Islands. From then on Lunas continued to move up in life, eventually becoming a part of the NMA, an organization uniting some of the world's strongest powers. *Diana the Hedgehog is one of the three children of Solarburst and Lunana, two legendary warriors. Sent to the Earth by her parents to avoid their deaths in the Great Eight battle. She, along with her three siblings lived in Starlight Ridge for most of their life until one day they had discovered the legend of the Zero Islands. Using her advanced technological skills (which she possesed since age 6) she assists her brother Apallo on his battle against Dr.Kintobot. As of now, Diana has not been seen by anyone in months. *Naomi the Cat was one of the two wealthy women of Eastern Majang. Her part of the family After seeing that her sister, Kotana ran away to prersue her dreams, her mother died therefore allowing her to gain all of her wealth as well as everything their mother has ever owned. *Captian Amelia - Amelia is a rabbit born in the Western Kingdom on the continent of Majang to the wealty Cortez family. Being an only child, Amelia grew up always bored, and seaking adventure. After coming home from school, she would alway walk to the Warf and go work with several saliors, helping them with moving cargo and repairing boats. At times she would overhear rumors about a group of anceint islands (The Zero Islands) that used to be part of the Continent. Everyday she would always ask her friend at the warf about it making he want to live out on the sea and going out to see new places. When she was older she was caught in a storm that made her lose an arm and some of her memories, as well as writing her off as deseased. She dicided to take her crew and become Pirates of Justice. helping those who lost thier treasure, while trying to find some for herself and for her crew. *Veronica the Dragon - Veronica is a dragon with Butterfly-like wings). She uses her healing and light magic to help those in need. In her Childhood she was picked on because of her different wings and how small they were. Now as an adult, Veronica is now called the beauty of the skies for her beautiful wings and how she glows when she flies. The glitter that forms from her wings, are the source of her healing magic. With her wings, she can create strong gusts of wind to blow her opponents away. A place where she grows herbs and plants to sell. *Aqua the Dragon - Aqua is a orphan who was found as a baby in a nest of seaweed with nothing but a small necklace and a Tome. Growing up near the Emerald Coast, Aqua is a very special expert of the sea, oftnen going down and befrending various aquatic animals, while sometimes she hunts some of them. Though she feels guilty, she prays for the souls of her friends to find pease before she begins her hunt. Polite and generous she is very skilled with magic as she is with people. She can bend water and even hover over it. * Baxton the Lion - a 23 Year old Adventeruer who spends his time away from his family. Often thought of as dead or as a dead beat towards his family, he has been disowned and left out his family. He seeks only for the one true adventure, one that will make him go down in history *Holly the Fox. Age is unknown specifically. Has short, blond hair, light blue fur and green eyes. Has basically the same personality as her 1.0 counterpart. Determined and brazen, often acts on impulse. She is caring and sweet, though she has a funny way of showing it to others. Has water and ice powers, though unlike her sister she can control her abilities and use them effectively. *Iris the Hedgefox (Holly's sister.) = In her late teens-early 20's. Has lavender fur, grey eyes and short, black hair which she wears in a ponytail. Is the opposite of her sister, quiet and refined. Is obedient and respectful of her family members. She mostly keeps to herself. She has water and ice powers, though she has trouble honing her ability and controlling it. *Shel the Iguana- Good.Older female iguana, uses a cane to walk at certain times. Has short, grayish white hair. Has light blue skin and orange eyes. She is a sorceress and befriended Holly and her sisters when they gave her lodging, and became part of their family. She teaches Maple in sorcery. She is sweet, kind, wise and gentle, though she doesn't cower from a fight and, despite her age, will protect those she cares about. *Luchadia "Target" the Eagle is a 16 year old female swordsman ("Swordswoman" isn't a word so) who is also known as "Furias de Plumas" in her home town - A self-proclaimed "legendary" warrior. Despite her somewhat fierce attitude, she doesn't fight for evil - And instead fights against evil. *Shen Renite is a young, non-mobian, anthropomorphic shikra, a type of hawk. She owns a laser gun, and is a somewhat dedicated gamer. Her hair was once black and long, but now it's short and she dyed it white. She wears her "trademark" black/yellow hoodie and jeans almost all the time, and doesn't wear shoes completely out of her own choice *Reggie the Bat is a nervous bat that has been training in the Saikyou-ryu martial arts, in order to get over his nervousness. His nervous habit is all due to the past of an abusive father that often tortured him. Reggie has a huge crush on Sal, but can't bring himself to tell her. *Sal the Echidna- A teenage echidna with light blue-purple fur who happens to be only slightly busty (not even that busty shut up probably about average and then a little bit) and into the latest fashion trends, she loves fashion and has no limits when it comes to shopping sprees at all, more than a couple of times she'll accidentally start a shopping spree from "thinking that cardigan looks nice" or seeing "a pretty skirt", she doesn't do this to impress anyone though, it's mainly a hobby. Her real dream, though, is to find someone who truly loves her (And obviously she finds someone , we all know who that is.) for who she is and not for looks or the clothing she buys. She isn't usually a combatant, however, her dad has fought before and knows a lot of combat techniques in which he passed down to her, but she primarily uses a pair of small handgun-like weapons given to her. *RJ the Echidna is a young teenager that is trainer to be the top Street Fighter in the world. He is laid-back, but no-nonsense when it comes to battle and training. He has also proven to be quite the ladies man and many girls have started to fall for him. *Joseph the Wolf is a descendant of the murderous Yiao Tribe, but is anything but evil. He's very kind and always willing to help. He's a bit of a pervert, but he never lets that cloud his judgment or good will. *Masako Haruno the Fox - Born with superior genetics and raised as a swordswoman, Masako enlisted with OmegaCorp after becoming a victim of Telos' Insurrection. Recognized as a veteran through several campaigns against Telos and other terrorists, her skills as a master swordswoman landed her into the elite Last Lights unit. However, she and the rest of the unit suffered defeat upon facing a new enemy--one that was never meant to exist in this realm. She and the rest of the unit only caught a glimpse of death's cold embrace when their souls were "saved" by the Goddess, who offered them a second chance in return for their service. Masako's Samamune blade, which was passed down to her through her family line and carried with her throughout her entire life, was forged into an otherworldly weapon named "Storm of Justice: Susano'o". The blade itself challenged her to unlock its true power: By staying true to her ideals, she would become "The Savior" -- but if she gave into despair, it would punish her and corrupt her ideals, transforming her into "The Endbringer" instead. She is a firm believer in OmegaCorp's dreams of justice, and will put anyone who opposes that dream to the blade. However, she is a merciful soul who believes in redemption--that it isn't necessary for her to kill every enemy she meets. Though relatively cold, she is a kind, caring, and unfortunately fragile soul who is prone to emotional breakdowns. *Hero the Echidna -He is a shy and socially awkward person due to being alone for the first chunk of his life. *Sara the Canary - Sara is a teenage assassin. At a young age, her family died in a boat accident and she was the only survivor. Found and trained by a master assassin, Sara soon became just that. She often takes assassination missions to let out her frustration after failing to understand or messing up in social situations. *Emmett Dreadhawk is a pirate captain from a few hundred years before the present timeline, suddenly shunted to the 'future' (the present for everyone else) in a temporal rift, he commands the ship Aggressor and wields the bow Buster VII. Despite being a pirate, he is mostly on the side of good and in most cases only attacks those who either 'deserve it' or attack him first. His ship is equipped with weaponry and stations for crew members to sleep and eat in. Emmett also lost an eye in an incident which he is seeking revenge for, though also currently unaware that he has been sent forward in time. Currently, he sails the seas in search of adventure with a crew he picked up along the way and stuck with him since. Anti-Heroes *Daichi the Tanuki is an assassin who works for a secret organization. He is the brother of three; the middle child. He is the first son of his father Darius and second of his mother Hannah. Daichi was often with his brothers up until Tyler went to be on his own. *Valerius Bates a 15 year old Magic weilding fox who specializes in illusion magic. born into a highly respected and wealthy family. For the first 6 years of his life he lived only in his home but at the age of 8 he escaped outside and found that the people of Euris were left to rot and nothing was done. When Valerius came home and confronting his father about this. His brother and mother agreed, angering his father (Cuifel) to the point of murdering his brother (Stryke) and mother (Roz) and nearly murdering Valerius. He escaped, Barely and with incredible luck enrolled himself in an academy for the gifted, upon leaving he traveled to where the main story takes place, to 'Find his fortunes'. He's very quiet. *Kouta Yamaguchi is a mysterious Ninja from a somewhat well known clan, most details about the clan are unknown. He's stoic and calm, but has a soft spot for photography and always has his camera on him, aged 16 he's still maturing and he's inexperienced in most fields though he shows great potiential in most things he tries, he tends to accidentally do perverse acts but never means harm, he sides with whatever he feels right which occasionally makes him do the wrong thing, despite being a ninja he is completely against many of the teachings, despite this he manages to keep good relations with his clan, he's chivalrous and respects everyone greatly. He's very Kuudere. *Falco the Eagle is a street level criminal and thief, but has very few social skills and is shy. He has a very high IQ, but is too focused on using his thief skills to make a name for himself. *Shadi Gavin doesn't officially come from 2.0, but was sent there in the resulting explosion of the M'Kraan Crystal on Nova's ship. He materialized in the sky above the Metropolis Zone, falling into an abandoned street and being nursed back to health by a mysterious woman known as Thalassa. Devoting his time to making the world right, Shadi became a hacker. *D'Mask is an infamous thief formerly known as Mask☆DeMasque, he is known for stealing precious items and leaving calling cards weeks in advance, and afterwards selling the stolen items in the black market under a false identity. His appearances around Mobius have prompted many vigilantes and investigators to attempt to catch him, only one being remotely successful. *Ringo the Parrot, who's real name is Hayley, is a Amazon parrot who lives the life of an outlaw by herself in the wild west. She recently left, and is commonly on a search for great treasures. Whenever she hears of chaos emeralds or other objects which she could steal, she is almost instantaneously interested in the conversation. *Dark - A hedgehog older than almost anyone in the Chillverse. He is wiser and more knowledgeable than most, as he has been able to explore most of the Chillverse over hundreds of years. As a result, he has a superiority complex. No one knows why or how he exists, only that he is very powerful. He possesses shadow-based teleportation powers, the origin of which is unknown. Neutral *Lunar From the Stars: Keeps to himself mostly, can control moonlight and star power, enjoys night more than day for obvious reasons. Enjoys company as long as the person who accompanies him means alot to him, basically. Not much more to say on him until he's developed. *Eclipse the Hedgehog is clone of Apallo made up of his very own memories and DNA. Not much is currently known about him, He is the master of his own weapon, the Shadow Scythe, a blade so sharp that it was rumored to cut though souls. Married with Nira, and having a family has made this warrior settle down, but still on the road for his bounty hunter jobs. *Sparks Armando is a member of the time-hopping group The Exiles, who travel through periods of time to resolve paradoxes and investigate disturbances of the temporal variety, he appears rather cynical on the outside, and is exactly the same on the inside, the gauntlets he wears he got from his father, and the bandana from his mother. *Thalassa was persecuted as a witch, leading this strange woman to flee into the depths of the Metropolis Zone, where she found the almost lifeless body of Shadi Gavin, she took him into her safehouse and slowly nursed him back to health, with both magic and standard medicine. She has several magic abilities such as being able to fly, cast spells and curses, etc. *Maple the Hedgefox (Holly's sister.) = Neutral. In her late teens-early 20's. Has orange fur and long, dark brown hair which she keeps in a long braid. Has blue eyes, is wild and crazy, a "loose cannon." Is taught in sorcery by Shel the Iguana. Cares about her family but tends to strike out against the wishes of others, which gets her into trouble. *Tay the Cockatiel (Formerly F8B the Cockatiel) is a 19 year old cockatiel with blue hair and a long blue crest. She does have the power of storms in her clutch, but she never uses them due to trying to keep up her image as an idol's wife. She doesn't often help out during adventures unless she truly must. *Titanium the Echidna is a teenage boy whoms main attire is a green hoodie with a pale green dragon on it, grey jeans and black shoes. He prefers to remain silent, but is rather warm hearted when he opens up to people. He's rather tsundere. *Snow the Hedgehog is a young adult with special Ice abilities acquired by experimentation from her father. She is the daughter of Alise Marie. Her father, Kesin Hoar, caused extreme mental damage to her as she experiences the entire process when he is mentioned. Once her mother found out she hid her daughter away, Kesin Hoar searchers for her so that he can complete his experiment. Because of this Snow is socially awkward and very violent at times, she uses rage to hid her true feelings. With her Ice Powers, being so unique, Snow was admitted to Emerald Academy to help hone her powers. Afterwards she meets up with Nimbus the Hedgehog , and starts a relationship with him. *Cloud the ???? (Twindark) also known as Female Cloud in the Chillverse. Is an ex-Gate Guardian a Rare Wind current anlysist. She is born to one of the bishops back in the Qtinqspirits Universe. She is extemely lively and happy alot of the time. She lost her Gate Guardianship when her gateway closed and sent her to the Chillverse with her then partner Rein, her synthesis fusion partner Snow was left behind. Cloud has been trapped in the Chillverse for three years and developed a relationship with Rein the Hedgehog. And over time becomes an ally and soon to be friend to Junior The Hedgehog, and his team, also starting a rivaly with Nimbus the Hedgehog *Rein the Hedgehog is a treasure hunter an ex-Gate Guardian, Born in an alternate dimension, he was born from two powerful mobians currently unknown. His brother Revant is his only known relative. Due to a series of unfortunate events, Rein lost his right as a gate guardian, when his gate sucked him in and closed. To this day, he is now a residnt of the Chillverse's Mobius for three years now. Over time, he developed a strong relationship with his then partner Cloud the Hedgehog (the female.) And over time becomes an ally and soon to be friend to Junior The Hedgehog, and his team. *Gentun the Ninjafox is a ninja assassin whose identity is shrouded in complete mystery. While he is known to be one of the most deadliest ninjas ever, was at one point part of the Yiao Tribe, and speaks fluently in English, Japanese, Spanish, and French, nothing else is known about him. *Wraith the Ferret is a 20 year old male ferret with the ability to teleport. In personality, he is often aloof and indifferent around others, but as time goes on, a warmer side to him is shown; this doesn't change the fact that he doesn't like too many people. His life story is relatively unclear, but he may drop a few clues here and there as things progress, evidently wanting to keep it to himself. Villains *Cuifel the Overseer, Also known as Cuifel the Reaper is Overseer of Death, Despair, Darkness, Chaos, Harvest, Reaping, Ending and Destruction. The father of Valerius Bates, a registered Serial Killer, known for the murder for Stryke Xzion and Roz Xzion as well as the death of many others this mysterious figure is shrouded in mystery, disappearing after the murder of his family. *Metal Apallo (AP-73-J) - Metal Apallo was the very first robotic creation that Kintobot had designed to confrount Apallo. He even gave him the very first Super Skeleton base, a mechincal body that was programed to repair itself if itwere to be destroied in anyway Unless the core was removed, it will always repair itself. Some time after Apallo's adventures on the Zero Islands, Dr. Kintobot decided to activate him for the first time. Metal was given the task to draw out an eliminate Apallo by any means nessisary. Metal reked havok across the world, to bring the hero out. Apollo then confrounted his counterpart in a battle to the death, in where he won by using the Element Disk, the device that was handed to him that allowed Apallo to use his Elemental Forms. Metal was thouht to have been defeated, but because of his Super Skeleton, he managed to repair itself but because of how badly damaged his body was he malfunctioned and not only did the repairs took longer than needed, he was bent on taking over the planet, and convreting everything into a robot. It was before the events of encounter with Eclipse that Metal Apallo returned with the ability to create armies of robotic soilgers. Apollo fought him again, but failed due to Metal's increased power and speed. With no other choice, he had to rely on his friends to overpower his robotic counterpart, sending him into space, where he was broken apart, drifting in the empty void. But little did the heros know, that in some years time, he would return, with a new body. *Plague - The leader of the enigmac XDNA Organization, Plague seeks to use his army of reproduced clones for world and hopefully/eventuall Galatic Conquest. XDNA kidnaps or tricks girls into coming into thier Bases located all across Mobius, and uses them to create perfect beings, via sped birth. All babies born that arent "perfect" will be used as Grunts, some used to program weapons, while the perfect ones are cloned and locked away in a storage tank, where they are fed information on Plague's plans for conquest. These Babies are then aged up, and equipped with armor and weapons. *Forte - This mysterious woman is unknown in most aspects other than her species, which is Echidna. She appears to have many different abilities, though mostly limited to pyrokinesis, shapeshifting and music-based powers. Being somewhat tall and imposing in build, she's a tough fighter even without powers, and wears one glove to enhance her fire-based abilites and the other to prevent her shapeshifting powers from spiralling out of control. What her goal actually is is so far unknown, but mostly she appears to work in the shadows. Category:Chillverse 2.0 Category:Heroes Category:Villians Turned Hero Category:Villians Category:Anti-Heroes